Everybody Loves Kinchan
by Nunuzac
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo para reguler Shitenhouji jadi guru les buat Kintarou?


Tennis no Oujisama – Fanfiction

Rated: G

Language: Indonesian

Genre: Humor/General – One shot

Pairing/Characters: Shitenhouji ensemble

Warning: -

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama & seluruh karakternya adalah hak cipta milik Takeshi Konomi.

**Everybody Loves Kin-chan**

"Mana si Gontakure? Kok belom kelihatan? Padahal biasanya selalu bersemangat seperti kelinci Energizer," komentar Kenya pada sesi latihan hari itu.

"Dia ada pelajaran tambahan. Terus karena sudah dekat ujian semester, waktunya ditambah 2 kali biasanya," terang Shiraishi.

"Ooh…" para reguler manggut-manggut.

"Iya ya, aku lupa kalo Kintarou itu bodohnya kelewatan," kata Yuuji kejam.

"Monyet aja masih lebih pintar," sahut Zaizen nggak kalah kejam.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini temannya bukan sih?" Tegur Chitose.

"Kalo ngomongin jelek tentang teman sendiri, bisa-bisa kuwalat nantinya…" kata Gin dengan muka serius yang membuat Yuuji dan Zaizen langsung tutup mulut. Memang sih nggak ada jaminan kalo itu bukan omong kosong, tapi kalo yang ngomong Gin yang kayak biksu itu, siapa tahu?

Saat sesi latihan sudah mendekati akhir, objek gosip mereka muncul dengan langkah-langkah gontai, membuat semuanya terbelalak.

"OMG, Kintarou-san… kamu diapain saja sama Souma-sensei? Kok lemes gitu?" Tanya Koharu.

"Iya nih, nggak kayak Kintarou saja," kata Zaizen pula.

"Aku capek banget… Terus aku juga punya berita buruk… Kemarin papa dan mama mengancam, kalo nilai rata-rataku untuk ujian berikutnya masih merah juga, aku disuruh berhenti dari klub tennis. Mereka menuduh kegiatan klub menyebabkan aku nggak punya waktu untuk belajar…" paparnya lemah.

Para reguler saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Ini bencana namanya! Kalo Kintarou sampai berhenti dari klub, itu artinya Shitenhouji akan kehilangan salah satu amunisi terkuatnya!

"Uh… oh… Kalo gitu kita nggak bisa tinggal diam! Kita juga harus melakukan sesuatu…" kata Kenya menyadarkan yang lain.

"Tapi apa? Kita kan nggak mungkin mencangkokkan otak jenius Koharu pada Kin-chan?" Ceplos Chitose ngasal, tapi cukup untuk membuat Koharu mental ketakutan.

"Nggak mauuu!! Yuu-kun, tolong akuuu…" jerit Koharu over acting.

"Kamu jangan bikin suasana tambah kacau dong, Chitose! Kalo memang nggak punya ide, sudah diam saja!" Bentak Shiraishi.

"Iya deh… maap… maap…"

"Tapi Kenya benar, kita nggak bisa diam saja," lanjut Shiraishi, lalu sambil merenung dia berkata, "Kintarou, bagaimana kalau kami membantu mengajarimu di rumah? Sehari cukup 1 orang, sehingga tugas ini bisa digilir. Bagaimana?"

"Oh… boleh, boleh! Ide bagus, Shiraishi!" Kintarou tampak gembira. Ia memang tidak suka belajar, tapi kalo diajari teman-teman klub yang disukainya ini, pasti suasananya akan beda!

Sebaliknya, beberapa reguler justru enggan dengan usul Shiraishi.

"Ngajarin Kintarou? …Ugh… Kayak kita nggak ada kerjaan aja…" gerutu Yuuji.

"Iya, iya, terus siapa yang bisa menjamin kalo dia bakal ngerti? Diajari guru saja nggak ngerti, apalagi cuma kita…" dukung Zaizen.

"Mending nggak usah deh…" tambah Chitose malas.

Shiraishi melotot kesal pada mereka bertiga. "Hei, anggota reguler Shitenhouji itu nggak cukup cuma jago tennis, tapi juga harus punya kepedulian pada sesama teman! Lagian apa kalian nggak takut kalo Kin-chan sampai harus keluar dari klub gara-gara nilainya merah semua?"

"Iya, pakai perasaan dikit dong… Kalian jangan egois," imbuh Kenya, sementara Gin mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

"Yuu-kun nggak boleh jahat gitu… Sekali-kali kita harus menolong teman kita yang tertimpa kemalangan ini… Ya? Ya?" Bujuk Koharu sambil mencolek-colek pipi Yuuji.

"Oke deh kalo Koharu yang minta…" jawab Yuuji.

"Huh, apa boleh buat…" kata Zaizen akhirnya.

Kini semua mata memandang Chitose yang langsung jiper. "Iya deh… iya… Demi Kin-chan aku rela mengorbankan waktuku yang berharga…"

"Apaan?! Kamu kan kerjanya cuma keluyuran nggak jelas!" Semprot Shiraishi yang bikin Chitose tambah jiper.

Koharu segera menengahi, "Oke, jadi sudah diputuskan kalo semuanya setuju mengajari Kintarou-san secara bergiliran. Kurarin, kamu tidak usah ikut. Kamu sendiri kan sudah sangat sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sebagai ketua klub."

"Hah? Tapi…"

Koharu memotong protesnya, "Serahkan saja pada kami. Percaya deh, dalam seminggu saja Kintarou-san pasti naik nilai-nilainya. Kamu nggak usah khawatir. Setuju kan, teman-teman?"

Mereka klop mengangguk.

"Ya sudah kalo begitu. Tapi jangan lupa melaporkan perkembangannya padaku."

***

**Sensei #1 : Konjiki Koharu**

"…terus kalikan gaya dengan jarak perpindahan untuk mendapatkan besarnya usaha…" Koharu menerangkan dengan serius, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi.

Kintarou menggaruk-garuk rambut merahnya dengan tampang memelas, "Aku nggak ngerti sama sekali…"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Koharu berbunyi. "Maaf sebentar ya, Kintarou-san. Halo? Yuu-kun?! …Habis ini mau kencan? Tentu saja aku mau! Ke mana?"

1 jam berlalu…

"Kita teruskan yuk, Kintarou-san…" Koharu berbalik dan menemukan Kintarou sedang asyik main video game.

"Ogah… aku sudah terlanjur malas soalnya Koharu kelamaan neleponnya…"

**Waktu melapor di ruang klub**

"Payaaahh!!" Omel Shiraishi. "Kamu ini gimana sih?! Masa masih kurang puas pacaran sampai-sampai di saat harus mengajari Kintarou pun kamu malah melupakan kewajiban?!"

"Sori deh, Kurarin… Habis, telepon sama Yuu-kun tuh asyik banget…" Koharu berusaha menampilkan wajah menyesalnya yang paling sungguh-sungguh, tapi Shiraishi tidak tertipu.

"Sudah ah! Zaizen, hari ini giliranmu!"

***

**Sensei #2 : Zaizen Hikaru**

"Permisi." Zaizen masuk dengan ogah-ogahan ke kamar Kintarou.

"Masuk aja, silakan!" Sambut Kintarou ramah.

Sikap lemas Zaizen berubah saat melihat setumpuk CD lagu Barat di salah satu meja.

"Kintarou, nggak kusangka kamu koleksi lagu-lagu Barat…"

"Bukan punyaku kok. Teman sekelasku yang meminjamkan. Aku coba dengar sekali-dua kali, tapi karena nggak ngerti akhirnya kubiarkan saja. Besok akan kukembalikan."

'Wah, berarti ini kesempatan terakhir untuk mendengarkan, siapa tahu ada yang bagus sehingga nanti bisa kucari di toko CD,' pikir Zaizen bersemangat.

**Waktu melapor di ruang klub**

"Maaf deh, buchou… Aku jadi terlalu sibuk mencoba CD-CD itu sehingga lupa dengan tujuanku sebenarnya…" kata Zaizen tanpa merasa bersalah.

Shiraishi mendelik padanya, "Seharusnya aku tahu kalo sejak awal kamu memang sudah nggak niat…"

Shiraishi menghela nafas, lalu bicara pada Kenya, "Kenya, hari ini kuserahkan padamu."

***

**Sensei #3 : Oshitari Kenya**

"…untuk Present Tense, jangan lupa menambah huruf s di belakang kata kerja untuk orang ketiga tunggal…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan yang mengejutkan mereka. "Kyaaaa!!!"

Kintarou buru-buru keluar diikuti Kenya. "Ada apa, mama?"

"Ada kucing liar masuk dan menggondol dompet mama…"

"Tenang saja, Tante," sahut Kenya gagah. "Si Naniwa Speed Star ini akan membawa kembali dompet itu…" Lalu secepat kilat Kenya pergi. Sejurus kemudian dia kembali sesuai janjinya. "Ini dompet Tante."

"Wah, Oshitari-kun benar-benar hebat! Terima kasih banyak!"

Kenya tersenyum bangga. Tapi Kintarou menyadari sesuatu. "Lho, tanganmu kenapa, Kenya? Ahahaha… dicakar ya?"

"Ugh…" Kenya jadi tengsin. Padahal dia hampir berhasil show off dengan aksi heroiknya, tapi si Gontakure malah mengacau.

"Aduh, kenapa tidak bilang? Sini, biar Tante obati."

Setelah pengobatan selesai, Kenya kembali ke kamar Kintarou. "Aku jadi malu sama mamamu..."

"Tapi Kenya beneran hebat kok! Kamu kok bisa lari secepat itu sih? Oh ya, bagaimana kalo kita tanding? Gini-gini aku juga pernah lari dari Shizuoka ke Tokyo lho!"

"Boleh aja!" Kenya langsung menyambar tantangan Kintarou. "Kamu nggak bakalan menang deh…"

Dan jadilah mereka berdua malah lari-lari nggak karuan di jalanan kompleks rumah Kintarou…

**Waktu melapor di ruang klub**

"Terus, pulang-pulang kami terlanjur kecapekan, jadi batal deh belajarnya…" Kenya menelan ludah, takut disemprot buchou-nya.

"Kenyaaa!! Sampai-sampai kamu juga…" Shiraishi kehabisan kata-kata.

Kenya jiper, buru-buru dia berusaha ngeles, "Tapi aku juga sudah berjasa pada mamanya kok… Lihat ini, aku sampai merelakan tanganku dicakar kucing…"

"Nggak ada alasan!" Potong Shiraishi dongkol.

"Hari ini giliran Gin. Aku bisa tenang soalnya aku percaya Gin nggak akan terlibat keributan seperti yang lain…"

***

**Sensei #4 : Ishida Gin**

"…dengan kedatangan kapal perang hitam…" Gin menghentikan bicaranya dengan tiba-tiba ketika ia merasa mendengar suara dengkuran halus di sebelahnya.

Gin menurunkan bukunya dan melihat pada Kintarou…yang kini tertidur pulas seperti bayi, sehingga Gin tidak tega membangunkannya…

**Waktu melapor di ruang klub**

"Habis, Gin menceritakan sejarah seperti mendongeng sih… Apalagi suara nge-bass-nya itu enak didengar, bikin orang jadi ngantuk…" kata Kintarou berdalih.

Shiraishi sekarang benar-benar pusing. "Memang sih Gin tidak membuat keributan, tapi sunyinya kebablasan tuh… Kamu harusnya improvisasi dikit dong biar pelajaran sejarah nggak seperti dongeng pengantar tidur," keluh Shiraishi.

Kemudian Shiraishi menatap Chitose dengan pandangan skeptis. "Terus terang aku sudah menganggapmu tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini, Chitose. Tapi kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencoba…"

***

**Sensei #5 : Chitose Senri**

"Kamu telat, Chitose!" Cela Kintarou.

"Iya, maaf deh, Kin-chan. Tadi aku jalan-jalan dulu sebentar. Jangan bilang-bilang Shiraishi ya, soalnya dia bawel," sahut Chitose.

"Beres deh."

"Nah, Kin-chan mau belajar apa?"

"Terserah kamu saja."

Aktivitas itu diinterupsi oleh kehadiran seekor anjing kecil yang masuk ke kamar Kintarou.

"Ckk ckk ckk ckk… Kemari, Pochi…" Chitose memanggil anjing itu.

"Enak saja ngasi nama sembarangan… Namanya Ringo, bukan Pochi," bantah Kintarou.

"Yah, itu kan nggak begitu penting," jawab Chitose santai. "Buktinya dia mau mendekat kok… Ayo kemari, Poch… eh… Ringo…"

Dalam sekejap, anjing itu sudah sangat akrab dengan Chitose.

"Ringo pandai lho, Chitose. Dia bisa bersalaman juga. Ayo, Ringo, kasih salam sama Chitose!"

**Waktu melapor di ruang klub**

"Anjingnya Kin-chan lucu banget lho, Shiraishi… Kamu juga pasti langsung jatuh hati sama dia…"

"Tapi itu kan bukan alasan untuk melupakan tujuan utamamu!" Sembur Shiraishi bete.

Kintarou malah mendukung Chitose, "Ringo juga suka sama Chitose kok. Lain kali kita bertiga main lagi ya!"

Kali ini Shiraishi sudah kehabisan akal. "Aku nggak berharap terjadi keajaiban pada Yuuji. Tapi kalau dia tidak mencoba, tidak adil namanya…"

***

**Sensei #6 : Hitouji Yuuji**

"Berusaha dikit dong, Kintarou! Kalo kamu nggak ngerti-ngerti gitu, Souma-sensei bakal marah, seperti ini nih : 'Anak malas seperti kamu masa depannya akan suram…'"

Kintarou tergelak-gelak melihatnya. "Aduh, persis! Kamu memang peniru ulung deh, Yuuji. Coba dong tiru sensei-sensei yang lain!"

Dan akhirnya acara mengajari Kintarou itu malah berubah jadi One Man Show-nya Yuuji si Peniru…

***

"Jadi semua usaha kita gagal total…" keluh Shiraishi lemas. "Kalo gitu terpaksa aku turun tangan…"

"Nggak! Aku nggak mau!" Tolak Kintarou. "Nanti kalo aku nggak bisa-bisa, Shiraishi bakal ngeluarin tangan beracunnya!"

"Jangan begitu dong, Kin-chan! Ini kan nggak ada hubungannya!"

"Pokoknya kalian nggak usah khawatir," putus Kintarou mantap.

"Hah?" Para reguler memandangnya heran.

"Aku janji akan belajar dan berusaha sekuat tenaga! Aku sendiri juga nggak mau keluar dari klub tennis… Pertolongan kalian selama seminggu ini benar-benar berarti buatku… Selanjutnya adalah bagianku sendiri… Aku pasti bisa! Kalian lihat nanti!"

Yang lain terharu mendengarnya. Si Gontakure ternyata bisa bersikap dewasa juga…

Shiraishi mengusap-usap kepala bocah itu. "Aku percaya kata-katamu, Kin-chan…"

"Kita memang nggak begitu berhasil mengajari Kin-chan. Tapi kalo cara ilmiah gagal, selalu ada cara klenik lho," kata Chitose enteng.

"Betul, betul…" Yuuji menyetujui.

Koharu berpaling pada Gin. "Gin-san, kamu bawa barangnya?"

Gin mengangguk dan mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil dari sakunya. Koharu menyerahkannya pada Kintarou. "Kintarou-san, ini jimat agar nilaimu bagus... Isinya doa dari kami semua… Jangan lupa dibawa pas ujian ya!"

Kintarou menerimanya dengan gembira. "Waa!! Makasih banyak, teman-teman! Aku pasti akan berjuang!"

***

Kintarou memang tidak sekedar omong besar. Ia sungguh-sungguh berusaha keras dan akhirnya berhasil meraih nilai rata-rata 6 dalam ujian itu. Buat seorang Kintarou, nilai segitu sudah merupakan prestasi tersendiri…

"Teman-teman! Mamaku mengundang kalian semua untuk makan malam nanti. Mama ingin berterima kasih pada kalian. Selama ini mama mengira kegiatan di klub tennis membawa pengaruh buruk padaku, tapi dia sekarang sadar anggapannya itu salah. Tadi mama pesan : 'Sampaikan undangan makan malam kepada teman-teman klub tennis-mu yang hebat itu!'"

Para reguler jadi tersipu-sipu.

"Padahal kita kan nggak ngapa-ngapain…" gumam Zaizen.

"Iya… Pujian mamamu berlebihan deh, Kintarou," kata Kenya.

Kintarou tertawa, "Nggak kok. Kalian memang hebat! Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Datang ya nanti malam!"

Sepeninggal Kintarou, Chitose merenung. "Kok aku merasa bahwa kita memang sudah membawa pengaruh buruk buat Kin-chan…"

"Tidak semua dari kita," ralat Kenya. "Tapi si pasangan homo itu," tuduhnya yang langsung membuat Yuuji sewot.

"Enak saja ngomong! Kamu ngaca dulu dong sebelum nuding orang lain!"

Pertengkaran itu terhenti ketika mereka menyadari bahwa mereka dikepung oleh sekelompok anak cewek kelas 1.

"Oh… eh… Ada perlu apa dengan kami?" Tanya Shiraishi gugup.

Salah satu dari mereka maju mewakili, "Kami dengar dari Tooyama-kun… Katanya senpai-tachi yang mengajarinya sampai ia bisa meningkatkan nilainya di ujian kali ini. Karena itu kami juga ingin meminta senpai-tachi untuk mengajari kami…"

Wajah para reguler berubah pucat.

Lalu terdengarlah gumaman gadis-gadis itu yang mulai berimajinasi sampai ke awang-awang.

"Kalo aku, aku mau diajari Kenya-senpai soalnya aku selalu mengidolakan Naniwa Speed Star itu…"

"Aku pilih Zaizen-senpai aja ah… Sikapnya yang rada cuek itu bikin nggak tahaaan…"

"Kalo aku tentu saja Shiraishi-senpai… Siapa tahu habis belajar bersama, aku bisa mengajaknya kencan…"

Para reguler saling berpandangan seakan memberi isyarat satu sama lain. Mereka sudah saling mengerti tindakan yang harus diambil. Tanpa harus menunggu komando buchou-nya, mereka serempak angkat kaki dari situ… Kabuuuurrr!!!

**FIN**

Final Note: Fic ini tidak mengandung unsur roman sama sekali, tentu saja, karena tokoh utamanya adalah Kintarou! Kisah roman dan Kintarou kesannya nggak cocok banget ^__^


End file.
